kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Through Glass
Through Glass is a one-shot written by Depthcharge2030. "Through Glass" is a story meant to show readers the current status of many characters in stories such as Sixth Age, Crutch, and Ethics and open and close many plot points. Summary In Quahog, Rhode Island, Edward finds himself popular amongst his fellow teens, however, hesees that he doesn't fit in with them. Mario returns to school with Merc, finally revealing that he has regained his ability to walk again. Shot then appears and points out that the couple is being observed by the schools popular students, prompting Merc to 'talk' to them. In St. Anthony Hospital, Nebraska, Rack and Ruin visit a comatose Josh Puncture. It is revealed that they have been reading a filled of Prospector mission logs composed into a story by Numbuh 332 to Josh in an attempt to wake the former Prospector leader. As Rack and Ruin continue where they left off, Josh's arm twitches. In the KND Arctic Prison, William Knight is released after serving a week in solitude confinement. After being taunted by the gaurd who let him out with the possible fact he might be decommissioned, William knocks him out in one punch and leaves. In the KND Undersea Lab, Roady Buster works on his latest custom weapon. As he works, voices from the past echo in his head. It is until he remembers what Josh said to him when he was recruited that he shows some life. After completing his new weapon, Roady takes his new weapon to be presented to the Ethics Committee. In a Teen Hangout in Virginia, Clarence and Ghost silently refer that they had skipped out on their decommissioning dates, leading to their work as mercenaries. In a High School's Archery Club in Texas, Erika finishes practice to attend D. Carmine's football game. When her backpacks contents fall out, Carmine finds a picture of him, Kim, Erika and four other kids. When asked where and when the picture was taken, Kim and Erika lie but admit that Koda and Dillon were now dead. Carmine then leaves to prepare for his game while Kim reminds Erika that they can't let it slip that the two of them kept their memories and were now a part of the TND. At Harold Soles Cemetery in Texas, Nolan York visits Corey Sanderson's grave. Nolan verbally expresses his woes for letting Corey down and says he'll make everything right in the end. Characters *Edward *Unnamed Teen Lieutenant *Mario *Quin *Shot *Rack and Ruin *Josh Puncture *William Knight *Roady Buster *Clarence *Ghost *Erika *C. Carmine *Kim Young *Nolan York *Numbuh 362 (mentioned) *Dillon (indirect mention) *Koda Shrieves (indirect mention) *Corey Sanderson (mentioned) Trivia *'Through Glass' was originally called 'Aftermath' but the name was dropped. *What did William do to get thrown into solitude confinement? *Numbuh 332 was set to make his first actual appearance rather than be a mentioned character, however his introduction was scrapped in order to focus on already fleshed out characters. *Also cut from the story was to reveal that D. Carmine, a former Prospector, had been hunting down Numbuh 802 a Prospector who'd gone rogue and shot two operatives. Category:One-shots Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:2030 Trilogy